Memories and Photos
by silvershadowling
Summary: Japan is kidnapped and so is Italy...or are they? Will Germany "rescue" them? Is there a thing going on between Germany and Japan? FInd out in Memories and Photos!


Disclaimer:" I do not own Hetalia the anime or the manga. The characters are not mine. If they where Italy would still be unknown aka possibly a boy and possibly a girl like chibi italy

This is for Princess 1 Heat 1 hubby! I owe her a story. It was supposed to be lemony but the story wrote it self out and this is what happened. It turned out to be a romanticish tale sorry! i love you though! Enjoy!

...0.0...

"WAhhhhhhh! Germany! They took me and they want to beat me up! They tricked me and said they where going to give me pasta but they gave me disgusting hamburgers instead! Help me! They are going to starve me! Wahhhhh!" Italy wined into the phone. Germany sighed and rubbed his temples. Not again. Why was it that Italy was alway getting taken.

"If you ever want to see Italy again come here at eight to pick him up." America said.

"Where is here exactly?" Germany asked.

"You know here. Where we are. you know in the room in the house next to you."

"Why would you take him to the house next to me?" Germany asked.

"What! Well because...Just because okay geez! Just pick him up unless you want him to starve."

"well you can tell him I won't. I am too tired to play games. I'll drop off pasta later since you guys do not have the slightest idea on how to cook." Germany said. With that he hung up the phone went to the kitchen and started making pasta.

A little bit later he phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Um Germany?" Japan said.

"Yeah." Germany said.

"They got me."

"What? how?"

"I went to pick up italy but they bounded me to the chair and stripped me naked. I can't leave. i do not know where I am but it is dark. I think they have the pictures" Japan said.

"try and get him Germany. Oh by the way we found the pictures." America said. With that he hung up the phone. Germanys face went pale. They couldn't mean the pictures from new years. Oh god. They had been drunk at the time. He remembered the instant.

...0.0...

" How could he sleep through of the noise?" Japan asked looking down at Italy.

"Huh...oh I don't know." Germany replied looking at the fireworks.

"You know this is the first time I have ever been with someone for New Years. Its nice having you guys around." Germany said.

"Same here. I...I never really talk around people much. So I do not get to know them as well. I... I am glad I got to know you Germany." Japan said blushing looking away.

"Toast to us"

"Toast to us" and with that they gulped down a bottle of wine. Then after more toast to other things like life, wine, pasta, sausages, mountains and just about everything you could think off they had gone through a barrel of beer, another bottle of wine, tequila and of course some Vodka courtesy of Russia.

"This is nice...yeah this is really nice." Germany said drunkly.

"Yeah, glad to know you and me and everything." japan said.

"Yeah. Cheers to you and * hiccup * to me to you, your hair...your lips." Germany said.

His face was an inch away from Japans. he could see his reflection in Japans wanting eyes. He leaned in for a drunken sloppy kiss. Japan did not know what was going on at first... but then he gave in. His lips tasted like sunshine. Germany had no idea how long Japan had waited for this. Every since the first day Japan had laid eyes on him he knew he loved him. He slowly slipped his tongue in Germanys mouth and they fell to the floor. Before either one knew what as going on they're clothes where all over the sand. Germany climbed on top of Japan and pinned him down. all they had on where their boxers, well Germany was wearing briefs. Germany reached his hand in Japans boxers and well you all know what happened from there on.

When they had finished they both laid there side by said panting on the beach. They had Germanys coat to cover them and Germany's hand laid on top of Japans torso. japans had was tucked into Germanys neck. They where both covered in a thin layer f sweat. italy took out his camera and took one more picture. He had taken some other ones. he giggled this was so kawaii! And thats how the pictures where taken

...0.0...

Japan looked helplessly around him. He shivered. No know was in he room. he was all alone... he hung his head down. Know everyone would know about his one night sand with germany, Oh God the humiliation the next day. Germany had seemed to forget. It hurt him so much. He sat there looking down upon the scars that littered his pale chest from all those wars. A small tear trickled down. For that one new years he had fealt beautiful and German took it away. He wished Germany felt the same way. He closed his eyes and wished. When he opened them he didn't except anything too happen bu someone was opening the door. It was Germany! Germany his savior! Germany wordlessly unbounded him and carried him in his arms.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He said and kissed him on the lips. Japan cried wordlessly with tears of joy. He was speechless. He curled up into Germany's chest and feel asleep.

"Finally! Yay you guys got back together!" Italy says smiling.

"What? I though you said you where kidnapped?" germany yells.

"Hehehe...about that you see I actually just wanted to hook you guys up. ever since New Years Japan has been all alone and mopey and moody and so where you pants so I hooked you up together! And aww don't you guys look adorable!" Italy said in a baby voice. Germany got ready to yell at him but stopped. For a pasta loving idiot this kid sure was smart. He smirked and looked down on his Japan and smiled.


End file.
